spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick and The Beanstalk
Patrick and The Beanstalk is segment (b) of the second episode from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series) from Season 2015. The synopsis is that Patrick makes a deal with Plankton for stealing the Krabby Patty secret formula for magic beans. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants ' * 'Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles ' * 'Mr. Krabs ' * 'Sheldon J. Plankton (debut) * Karen (debut) Plot Plankton and Karen are inside the Chum Bucket with ideas for stealing the formula, well Plankton that is. Plankton steps foot out of his restaurant, and hopefully a customer will show up. Patrick is then seen walking out of his rock and Plankton calls him out. Patrick sees Plankton and Plankton tells him to go to the Krusty Krab and steal the formula. Patrick thought Plankton's idea was evil and Plankton makes it up by giving Patrick magic beans. Patrick sees the beans and really wants them. Patrick agrees to go and steal the fromula for Plankton and things takes a turn for the worst. Patrick arrives inside the Krusty Krab to see SpongeBob. He asks SpongeBob if he seen Mr. Krabs and tells Patrick that he's in his office. SpongeBob finds Squidward in the ordering booth and laughs when he said he was going to be away from SpongeBob in the weekend. ''' '''Patrick finds Mr. Krabs in his office and kindly asked if he could use the secret formula to make Krabby Patties at home. Mr. Krabs allowed Patrick to use the formula and told him to bring it back once he's finished. Patrick arrives back at the Chum Bucket, and gives Plankton the secret fromula and Plankton gives Patrick the beans. Plankton is very pleased to have the formula and goes inside to make Krabby Patties. 'It was now closing time at the Krusty Krab, and SpongeBob says goodbye to Squidward and Mr. Krabs and heads home. Approaching to his home, SpongeBob finds Patrick planting beans and is curious'' ''about what he is doing. Patrick then tells SpongeBob that he gave Plankton the secret formula for magic beans. SpongeBob sees red and snaps at Patrick for what he has done. He takes Patrick's watering can and throws it into the air, and runs off to tell Mr. Krabs about it. Patrick feels very guilty about what he has done and wanted to make it up. Minutes later, the ground began to shake and Patrick thought it was a seaquake. A tall beanstalk reached to the skies and amazed Patrick from its height. He has an idea of climbing the beanstalk to avoid getting yelled at by SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs. Patrick hid himself in a small cloud and chuckled a litte. SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs are in the search and they notice a beanstalk by Patrick's rock. The two tell Patrick to come down from what happened, and he does a fake answering machine call as an excuse. Patrick finally comes down from the beanstalk and is forced to return to the Chum Buck and retrieve the formula. Patrick arrives inside the Chum Bucket and asks back the formula. Plankton began to have second thoughts, and finally gave up the formula to Patrick. ''' '''Mr. Krabs chainsaws Patrick's beanstalk, the formula is returned, and the episode ends with SpongeBob inviting Patrick for a sleepover at his place. Music The Bullet Bill Express (Super Mario 3D World-Nintendo 3DS Recording) Majora's Theme (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) Maid with The Flaxen Hair Sleep Away (Bob Acri) The Great Tower Showdown 2 (Super Mario 3D World- Nintendo 3DS Recording) Time Attack Goal (Mario Party 9- Nintendo 3DS Recording) Full Episode Category:EB The Original Master Category:Episodes Category:2017 Category:Episodes